ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stryker
How Stryker joined the Tourney Stryker was introduced in Mortal Kombat 3 as a somewhat stout-looking Caucasian man sporting a very urban design with a white-blue shirt, combat boots, gunbelt, black police pants, and a backwards cap. However, his appearance changed in Armageddon into a more serious-looking and modernized policeman. Originally described as being a leader of the Special Riot Control division in the New York City Police Department, he employs modern weaponry such as explosives, firearms, tasers, and nightsticks in battle, making him a force that is not to be underestimated. He is seen as the first person to run towards the pyramid in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Transfeered to SWAT, Stryker hears a radio report of a mysterious human-like alien appearing on Earth and wrecking towns for the whereabouts of "the son of Jor-El". Strykers finds it is former Krypton General Zod. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stryker holds a box of donuts in his hands. After the announcer calls his name Stryker takes a donut, then puts the box away as the camera zooms, then pulls out his nightstick and pistol saying "Oh yeah? Come and get it!" Special Moves Gun Shot (Neutral) Stryker pulls out a pistol and shoots his opponent. If one press B and tilts the analog pad up, Stryker could also aim his weapon at an upwards angle. Grenade (Side) Stryker throws a concussion grenade as he says "EAT THIS!" at his opponent. Baton Smacker (Up) Stryker jumps into the air smacking his baton two times. Baton Throw (Down) Stryker rolls towards the opponent, allowing him to duck certain attacks and projectiles. If he hits, he uses his baton to fling the opponent behind him. Busted (Hyper Smash) Based on his Mortal Kombat 2011 X-Ray Move. Stryker pulls out a flashlight and shines it into the opponent's eyes, blinding them and causing them to kneel down. Stryker then slams his flashlight on top of the opponent's skull, breaking it. He then slams the opponent in the side of the face with a baton that breaks the jaw and skull even more. He finishes the combo by tasing the opponent. Have a Blast (Final Smash) Based on his 2nd Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Stryker lodges an unpinned grenade into the opponent's stomach and turns away. The grenade will then explode in their stomach with a Star KO scream, leaving nothing but ashes on the floor and taking a life from the stock. Bonus Costume Stryker possesses one Bonus Costume, that being his SWAt uniform that he wore in Mortal Kombat 2011's Story Mode. To unlock, one must clear Survival Mode with Stryker. After the mode is cleared, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Stryker just got a change in uniform for police work, his new SWAT work that is!" Then, highlight Stryker and press Minus. Victory Animations #Stryker unpins a grenade and throws it behind him to the loser (second place in Multiplayer) while walking a few feet. After a few steps, the opponent looks down panicked and the grenade explodes with their Star KO cry, splattering blood on Stryker. He then says "Sentenced to death!" #Stryker fires his pistol into the air then sheathes it and crosses his arms saying "Police Brutality!" #Stryker flashes his police badge and says "Don't mess with an officer." On-Screen Appearance Stryker gets out of a police cruiser then says "Police Brutality coming up!" Trivia *Stryker's default rival is a former general of Krypton, in his case Dru-Zod. *Kurtis Stryker shares his English voice actor with Fei Long, Z.W.E.I., Taishi Ci, Chrom, Ghirahim, Hariyama, Skelter-Helter, Lin, Rei, Genjuro Kibagami, Tubba Blubba, Weezing and Yamato Kikkawa. *Kurtis Stryker shares his Japanese voice actor with Sima Yi, Martian Manhunter, Hyou, Gemini Saga, Kaku, Nostalgic Critic, Lee Chaolan, Murray C., Sea Dragon Canon, Tauros, Nagare Akatsuki, Toriko, Spiritomb and Peter Griffin. *Kurtis Stryker shares his French voice actor with Parakarry, Spire, Yazan Gable (in the Hambrabi, the Skull, Aloysius "Snuffy" Snuffleupagus, Jake the Polar Bear, Strider Hien, Shadow the Hedgehog, Chen Gong, Smoke and Souichiro Nagi. *Kurtis Stryker shares his German voice actor with DoorMouse and Trickster. *Kurtis Stryker shares his Arabic voice actor with Yaridovich, Moblin and Miguel Santos. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes